Sickly in love: Red Dead Redemption
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: This story is a two-shot and it is focused around Bonnie/Jack; Jack gets drunk Bonnie saves him, Jack gets love-sick and well funny story...if you don't like the idea of them together then please don't read! But if you like Jack/Bonnie then knock yourself out! Rated M for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know what gave me the idea but I thought up a cute Jack/Bonnie story just the other night while writing it down in my notebook. Just a two shot thing and it is fluffy or maybe just more romantic than it should but it is also a cute story (supposed to be anyway) and I hope that you readers out there are okay with the idea of Jack/Bonnie together if you don't than it is fine with me just don't read!**

**Drunken Fool**

**::**

****Jack had slammed down one, two and eventually three to four shots of whiskey before the bartender could even pull the bottle away and tell him 'no more'. Jack was never the one to hold his liquor quite like his father; he'd always get drunk like right around two-to-three drinks.

These were shots though and he was as drunk as a skunk right about now. "Jesus!" he yipped after moving his way away from the bar but into a cute woman instead.

The blond woman gave him a hard glare before she shoved him back causing him to then fall right into a much bigger and much stronger man than he was. He didn't notice at first because of how inebriated he was but after the first punch to the face he was down on the floor just like that. Everything was silent dead silent. He remained lying on the ground in the middle of the saloon for some time now until a nice man came around and helped him stand back to his feet.

"Boy you must be careful 'round these parts." The cowboy patted the young man's chest before leaving him standing uncoordinated on his feet.

Jack reached up to tap his head since his hair had been blown all over the place and realized that his hat was missing. He continued to touch his head until he finally got it through his thick skull that it was gone. His father's hat was gone; it was missing. "Damnit!" he cursed nearly falling over into another aware saloon regular that this time wasn't too big.

He continued his search through the arrangement of tables, chairs including men and women. He found nothing and got a few shoves and smacks in return. The outlaw cursed again trying to stay somewhat stable on his feet but it just wasn't working too swell especially after he bumped into the wrong man again by mistake. He was the same man from before who had probably given him the cut lip and fractured nose. "You again!" the big hairy beer-bellied man stepped forward from outside the swinging doors and took the boy by the front of his jacket.

Jack's eyes were heavy and his mind was scrambled. Jack opened his lips only to make a stupid remark. "Yes it's me again!" he was almost caught laughing at his own sick excuse for a joke that only made the bearded man infuriated.

"You little prick!" the bigger man took first swing again and it wasn't fair. A few poker players from the corner of the room to the right of the saloon stood to help the drunken man; they too were just as small as Jack but managed to hold the big guy back long enough to calm him down. That wasn't working either. Soon the bartender himself ended up stopping the fight only making it worse for the beastly man didn't want to lose to a stupid drunk kid. "I will not let that bastard get away that easy!" his accent was so strong but sadly everyone around Thieves landing was the same; the same personality, same dirty looks and even same outlooks on everything.

It wasn't fair that Jack had to face all these men alone but it was his fault for inviting himself into such a scummy town.

Before long at all Jack was lying limp on the floor as the men that were trying to help him were now fighting off the man themselves; women and men from all over the place were screaming out bloody murder.

**.**

After 20 minutes or so the unconscious drunk had opened his eyes only to find himself in terrible pain before even realizing that he was safe upstairs lying not so comfortably on a mattress that needed a complete trading in. "What the?" he stopped himself carefully guiding each leg separately off of the bed and onto the floor where he sat hunched with excruciating back pain.

"Shit!" he let another one slip as one of his free hands moved up to cover his forehead. The room was spinning and so was he. Being drunk was a horrible feeling but being hung over was just crazy.

Before he forced himself to get up and walk around a bit the door opened slowly and a lovely woman appeared but she wasn't just any woman. It was Ms. Macfarlane and she didn't look one bit happy to see him. "Who the hell do you think you are, Mr. Marston?" her southern drawl could be the death of young Jack for he had fallen in love with it ever since the first meeting with her all those years back with his pa'. Jack turned around to face her still hunched forward with one hand on his forehead and the other behind his back.

Bonnie's brows rose together as she tried her best to hide her smile. She closed the door tightly leaning her back against it. "What are you doin' here Miss and who are you to tell me who the hell I am?" he stomped his foot actually causing more pain that he'd expect.

The rancher didn't come here to argue or to fight with Mr. Marston but she did come here to teach him a lesson that unfortunately wasn't really getting through to him. "When Amos told me you were in Thieves Landing I didn't know what to think but after findin' you in the saloon passed out on the floor in a puddle of your own blood that was just too much. I even had to fight that man off downstairs just to make sure nobody gets hurt." She looked down at her bare arms and back at Jack across the room.

"You're a woman Miss why would you do such a thing I should be the one tellin' you to be careful." He pointed a finger her way as she neared the bed.

Bonnie sat herself on the edge of the mattress not even looking in Jack's direction; he was more stubborn than John ever was and it drove her half-insane. "Do you wanna' know what I had to go through to stop that man?" she definitely showed no signs of abuse but she did show sadness and a lot of anger.

Jack looked at her frozen in place. He took a quick gander at her neck and saw. She was a bit bruised from that cocksucker and it made Jack furious. "You-ah-you let him strangle you what the hell!" He inched closer toward her before sitting beside her. Bonnie shook her head; "No I didn't…well I did my best to keep him off and away from anyone else." She looked down at her sore hands as well as Jack. Jack stood up staring down upon Ms. Macfarlane.

"That man will pay Miss and I'll make sure of it!" he kept his eyes on her the entire time before she gave him a limp wave of her hand and headed for the door. "Stop bein' so stupid Mr. Marston that man is gone and besides I am a woman who can take care of herself." She didn't even bother to turn around and face him again as she reached for the door knob. But the quietness and stillness in the air caused the rancher to stop completely in her tracks. "You know you don't have to leave…Ms. Macfarlane." Jack's voice was quiet and squeaky but sweet and friendly. She shook her head. "I have a lot of work to do at the ranch but I will come by in the morning." She stated hoping now that this was her final chance of getting out of it before something regretful could occur.

"And I am not stupid Miss just stay and I will show you who's the stupid one." There was a crooked grin on his lips the very similar one to John's although Jack's was much more pure. Bonnie had no clue as to where this was headed and she didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Jack!" she hissed grabbing the door knob looking back at him with her other free hand on her hip. Jack stood carefully erect waving at her. "Come on I want to see how well you are in a fight since you said you fought off that man downstairs." Jack reminded and Bonnie let her hand slip from the door with a smile that meant more business than idiotic play time.

Bonnie brushed back a few strands of hair from her face and moved in closer just a little. "You are definitely John's son." She smiled to herself watching Jack and how his expressions changed.

He got into his fighting stance with both of his fists out in front of him. "There are no rules but I must warn you I was taught by pa' himself and I ain't no fool to mess with." He gave his hands a couple of shakes just to calm the nerves before the little rancher readied herself. She rolled her eyes at Jack's silly remark; there was no doubt in her mind that he was taught by John but for some reason she just didn't believe him when he said he was _'no fool to mess with'_ all it did was make her giggle a bit. So instead of arguing with him about that cute remark she just stood there with her hands on her hips like she was just waiting for him to make the first move.

"Well come on what are you waitin' for Mr. Marston?" her voice was smooth and almost whisper-like before he had actually thrown the first punch. She was indeed a major distraction in his eyes; she always was wherever he was or wherever she happened to be as well.

Bonnie got out of the way just in time to shove him from the back side and watch him nearly hit the door. He groaned because of the constant back pain from earlier but he wasn't going to stop until he showed her that he was a real man. He spun back around meeting her eyes; "That's all you got?" he got into position again and this time she made the swing but it almost got a chuckle out of him more than a beating. Bonnie Macfarlane wasn't a fighter she was a working woman. The only time she needed to use her fists was if she ever encounters a beastly man like Thomas downstairs but not a silly man like Jack.

"That was almost too cute Miss but not cute enough!" he made another swing and this time it barely missed her; Jack had actually got Bonnie in the face and she fell hard!

He was screwed! "Ms. Macfarlane I am sorry." He let his guard down until there was none left and as she lie there on the ground with a bloodied lip she smiled and got him good between the legs right when he was close enough.

She kicked pretty hard enough to even damage a few things down there but it really wasn't about permanently damaging it was just about kind of damaging now that things were getting serious. He dropped as fast as a dead fly onto the floor trying not to show many signs of pain. He sucked in his bottom lip and gazed up at the ceiling with weak eyes. "Oh god!" he cried out in a rootless manner rolling over to his side now and stared up just a bit and noticed his hat on the nightstand.

He tried to ignore the pain that had now begun to crawl toward his lower abdomen and he grunted. Bonnie stood up and wiped at her lip. "That was a pretty good hit Mr. Marston but I seem to have hurt you more." She walked over to him and extended a helpful hand. Jack opened his eyes and let his arms fall limp at his sides. "Th-thanks but you could've just punched me back." He stood up himself and Bonnie stepped back. His head was still a pain in the ass and so was his back but that wasn't what was currently on his mind as much as groin pain. She began to laugh at Jack watching him limp towards the other side of the room to make sure he was still okay down there.

"I am sorry I kicked you too hard I must've been in defensive mode." She stared over at the hat that was sitting on the nightstand. She picked it up and brought it over to Jack.

"I found this downstairs it would be a shame to lose this Mr. Marston." She was right; it was his father's hat and it meant more to him than anything. He took it from her and put it on. Bonnie got on her tip-toes and snuggled the hat closer to his skull; "There." She felt herself about to flush but managed to keep it away as she backed away from Jack.

"You should get that nose checked out Mr. Marston it could be broke." She noticed the dark bruise on the bridge of it and it was also a tiny bit swollen which wasn't a good sign. He played with it before letting out a little cry. "That I should would you mind comin' with me ma'am?" he looked over at her and she motioned for him to follow. "Come on Jack."

.

Leaving the saloon without being caught up in any more trouble the both of them walked over toward the Doctor's office which was the second floor of the Clothing store and entered very cautiously.

The doctor here was very friendly and it was a shame that the poor shopkeeper's had to make their money selling these dirty fools their good supplies. "Hello there, what can I do for you?" the older man made eye contact with Jack then the blond rancher beside him twirling his thumbs in small circles on the counter.

Bonnie handed him a couple dollar bills from her back pocket; "I think I only need some pain medication if you have any in stock mister?" she stepped closer to the counter almost leaning against it with one of her feet locked around the other from behind as far as Jack could see. The man bent over to check and luckily he had a few bottles left. "There you are ma'am" the kind fellow handed her two bottles of pain medication and she took them with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Mister." The two of them headed back for the door but the older man stopped them surprisingly. "Are you the Marston fellow who was makin' that entire ruckus with Thomas Gruel in the saloon?" he pointed a finger at the boy and he nodded.

"Sadly Mister, yes." He held his head down in guilt with the brim of the hat shielding his eyes. The man walked around the counter and stood before Jack a lot shorter. He removed his glasses only to wipe the lens. "Well Mr. Marston you must be careful 'round Thomas Gruel he's one hell of a man if you'd ask anyone 'round here they'd say the same thing." He returned to his spot behind the counter sorting a few things. Bonnie licked her lips and Jack scuffed his boots. "Thank you Mister I'd make sure to keep that in mind and thanks a lot for the supplies." He tipped his hat to the kind man and they were gone.

**.**

**.**

It still caused Jack hell of a lot of pain to walk and Bonnie was still sorry for that. "We can take a carriage ride back to the ranch where we can get that nose of yours looked at." She led him to the waiting man on the buggy outside of town and handed the gentleman a good amount of money before they both climbed up into the back and shut the door.

**::**

**E/N: I don't know how I came up with this it was just something stuck in my head ever since playing Jack Marston in the game and I always pictured him being stupid when he was drunk…well there you have it there is a second part to this so don't go anywhere!**


	2. Chapter 2: TBC!

**A/N: Well here is the final part to my Jack/Bonnie story and this one is going to be kind of cute/fluffy and just sexy well hopefully! Read if you like and go away if you don't.**

**Lonely Fool**

**::**

When they got back to the Macfarlane Ranch it was already pitch dark and Bonnie was ready for sleep. "Come on Mr. Marston I'll take you inside." They both jumped from the carriage before it left and went inside the little rancher's home to check up on his injured nose. Entering Bonnie closed the door and headed for the kitchen with Jack behind her gazing around at the lovely interior.

He stopped himself in the doorway to the kitchen watching Bonnie head toward the table. "Well aren't you goin' to sit down?" she looked over a shoulder at him and he moved back in surprise.

He caught himself beat red in the face taking his hat off. "Oh yeah…" he took a seat right in front of Bonnie looking up at her with his hat on the table. She had a few pills in her hand and a glass of water waiting for him. "If you take these the pain won't be as bad." She handed him the pills and the water. Jack took them and downed 'em quickly. He set the empty glass back down and Bonnie inched in closer staring at that nose of his. "How bad does it hurt?" she asked getting even closer until she was up in his face and those little fingers of hers tapping the sides.

Jack winced a little but it wasn't bad. "Not too much." He tried not to focus on her fingers but her instead while her fingers did the work.

"It feels like it's just swollen and there's some blood." She removed her fingertips and left the table to retrieve something. Jack leaned back in his chair shifting in pain awaiting her return. "It's not broke so that's good Mr. Marston." She came back with an old rugged faded blue cloth and another that had a couple ice cubes wrapped inside.

Jack moved again only waking up more pain in the groin region. Bonnie hadn't noticed his pain and returned to his nose with the home-made ice-pack and faded cloth.

"Ouch!" he whined pulling backwards involuntarily with his hands gripping tight to the underbelly of the chair. Bonnie stopped and stood back to her erect state; she gazed down at him before patting the cloth onto his nose trying her best to clean his nostrils of any left-over blood. Jack couldn't help but twinge and wiggle beneath the awkward touch that Bonnie herself started to smile over it. "Come on Mr. Marston." She put the cloth and the ice-pack onto the table top and used the two of her hands to push his shoulders back into the chair. That sudden contact made her freeze in place and so did Jack who was too lost in her stare. "I am sorry I kicked you Jack…"she was shaky to the touch and Jack felt it. _Why was she so shaky-is she okay? _Jack wondered about that for a while before Bonnie put the ice-pack to the side of his nose and stayed quiet. "Hey it's fine stop worryin' about it." He acted like it was no big deal but to Bonnie it was; she never meant to be so rough like that.

"The medicine should start to work in a few more minutes Jack." She informed him and left before he had enough time to gaze at her again.

He watched her leave the room and was left there alone.

**.**

While Ms. Macfarlane was gone Jack constantly moved in his seat hoping that whatever his next shift to would be better than the last but it wasn't. He was kicked way too hard below and it began to sting more than it ever had.

Seeing that Bonnie wasn't there to help him in this weird situation of his he leaped up onto the very edge of the chair and grabbed the ice-pack. His eyes looked around every corner of the room before he placed the ice-cold pack across his lap almost soothing the burning pain. He dwelled there in the seat melting like ice cream in the hot summer's heat. "Much better…" his voice was immediately relaxed and soft forcing the ice-pack deeper into his groin with a sudden cold snaking down the middle of his back. He was lost enough in the moment that he hadn't noticed the silent woman standing there in the doorway with a hand covering her mouth to hide that unexpected smile of hers.

"Mr. Marston would you like a moment to…?" she let out a very dry cough staying as far back as she thought would be best and he sat there momentarily still. His face turned red after those few words she spoke free and carefully removed the pack and set it back down onto the table.

"I uh no…I think I should go Ms. Macfarlane." He rushed himself from the table but Bonnie disturbed him by grabbing securely to his tense forearm. Jack stopped and breathed heavily trying not to make any eye contact no matter how much he wanted; he was too embarrassed or possibly just too nervous at this point. He held his head down paying no attention. "What's the hurry Mr. Marston?" he caught her eyes in a hold before ever realizing it; the fingers around his arm dropped free when she walked toward the cupboards to pull something out. "Have a drink with me." She pulled out a full bottle of brandy giving it a little shake…

Jack smiled and moved close to her until there was no room left for them to move to. "Sure." They gazed at each other and Jack reached out for the bottle taking it from her.

The air around them grew extremely comfortably uncomfortable as Bonnie's breathing hardened. "Let's have some but…not right now!" Jack told her setting the bottle down on the cabinet behind the Rancher finally enclosing the space between them.

Bonnie backed herself up only causing herself to get more walled by the young adult. "Jack what-what are you doin'?" she put her hands out before her shoving him in the chest; Jack understood her reason for being so leery of him but why would he let a woman like her get away. His father had several chances to get with her but didn't and now it was his time.

"I think I like you Bonnie." He placed both hands on the cabinet behind her blocking off any chance of escape.

Bonnie stood there arms crossed with a cruel expression staring right at him. "You 'member how hard I kicked you Mr. Marston I can do it again!" she meant it when she said that and Jack could tell. He wandered in even further but not close enough. Bonnie swallowed a hard lump and shoved her hands into his chest. "Mr. Marston you don't like me." She reassured him planning on getting down to the truth at why he shouldn't say that but he wouldn't listen.

Jack rolled his eyes and bumped her hands away in quite an angry fashion. "Why are you sayin' that Bonnie!" he raised his voice startling her impossibly closer into the cabinet which she bumped with the lower part of her back using her fleeing hands to grip onto something.

Her brows furrowed and she spat back. "Because Jack, because you don't know anythin' about me!" she hit his torso pretty hard but not hard enough to actually cause bruising. That gave him some time to move closer and close enough that he had her crushed over top of the cabinet with his hands remained at her sides. "Jack!" she cried and soon was enclosed with those arms and his face lost in her neck. "I know you well enough Bonnie…" his breath was hot against her neck and she disliked the contact. She began to move as well as shove and kick but he wasn't going anywhere and he was stronger than he looked.

"Jack get off of me!" she nearly shoved him over but she hadn't and he brushed himself off collecting the lost pieces of his mind.

He swallowed dry and rough realizing what he had done. His chest was racing faster than he could ever imagine and his mind was a babbled mess. "I-I really have to go." He told her without a look back and was gone with a slam of the door.

Bonnie was unnerved and rattled to the bone at what just happened. She could still smell him on her clothing after he was gone and the scent was strong.

**.**

Later that evening Drew Macfarlane returned home from a game of poker down in Armadillo and kissed his daughter goodnight before he walked the staircase to retire for the night. She boiled some tea and waited 'til it was well-heated before leaving the house to find Mr. Marston.

It was completely dark outside besides the street lights and lanterns. "Mr. Marston!" she called out from her porch leaned against the railing and just before she back inside he was there at the corner of her eye sitting with his back against her wheel-barrel in the front of her yard. Jack just sat there in silence his hat tipped over his eyes and his arms crossed over his lap. "Jack…" Bonnie interrupted his quiet alone time and he looked over his shoulder to meet the blond woman again. He couldn't really tell if she was smiling or not but by the tone of voice she was calm and sweet.

"Bonnie I am sorry…I really didn't m—"Bonnie stopped him with a tiny chuckle stepping out in front of him. "Stop Jack I shouldn't have hit you like that." She shook her head watching him stand to his feet once more. Jack nodded with a smile. "Maybe but that doesn't change the way I feel 'bout you." He was serious so suddenly and that's when Bonnie got that lump in her throat.

Jack removed that kid-like smile and inched his way toward her. Bonnie knew that he was doing it again; "Jack you know this is wrong." She held her hands out before her hoping that it would stop him from getting any closer but it didn't.

He took his hat off and held it over his chest. "Now how could you put down such a sweet man like me Miss?" that same sweet gorgeous smile returned and Bonnie felt her face and her body flush intensely. She scuffed her boot on the ground breaking the grass realizing that leaving would only make matters worse. "I-I can't Jack but you know what the reason is I just know you do." Bonnie was stressed over this whole thing and Jack could definitely see that; he did understand what she was talking about but he didn't really care. He was 19 and she was 30 it didn't matter to him and it shouldn't matter to anyone else.

"I do know but that shouldn't stop me from doin' what I want." He grew close until he had a hand around her arm gazing in her very direction under the lantern light. Her lips pursed and he drug her close to him almost causing her to stumble over her own two clumsy feet before she crashed against him taking in that recognizable scent.

She didn't look up at him maybe to hide the fact that she was beet red but he let his free hand cup her chin and force her eyes up. "Come on now you don't need to hide that little face from me." His voice was young and sweet also hopelessly caring when he leaned over to kiss her. Bonnie invited that warm kiss but as soon as it grew deeper and much more serious she had to back away before it could turn regrettable. Their lips parted slowly but Jack wanted to stay. "I have to go Jack." She rushed with the palms of her hands rested against his upper torso feeling the rapid thumping of his heart.

He didn't let her go and in fact pulled her close again and now she was pressed up against him in such an awkward state. "Come with me I have some scotch in the cabin." He started on moving backwards with careful steps and Bonnie still glued to him.

She looked around and nothing but silence and darkness was what she had saw; but this was wrong and sinful. "I can't go with you Mr. Marston please I am so tired of your childish acts." She had said something that clicked in Jack and at that crack in time he let her go and stood there his face distorted into something undefinable. "I know Ms. Macfarlane I am tired of them too; I get a fist to the face and cry over a swollen nose then I get a boot to the balls and whimper like a whore." He was taking it too far and it almost seemed like he was losing it. She didn't mean to make it all come out like that; she knew that he was capable of being an adult but he just wasn't showing it around her and she didn't like it.

"No, stop it Jack…!" she pushed herself forcefully against his rapidly moving chest and had his lips before he could even blink.

**.**

**.**

The air was warm and skin almost sticky to the touch. They drank from the glass bottle of scotch until there was none left; he placed Bonnie onto the spring padded mattress and climbed up. Half-conscious from the all the drinking Bonnie lay there with a cute smile on her lips and her arms above her head fingers twirling through her hair.

Jack took advantage of this lovely opportunity and overcame her personal barrier grabbing her lips in a hard lock and pulling her strained golden hair from the hair tie with one harsh pull. The woman gasped and wiggled away beneath him. "Hey its fine…I won't hurt you." He leaned forward to kiss her lips again and his hands moved from the sharpness of her hips toward the soft skin of her belly.

He felt the woman shake and the goose bumps formed slowly against his rough hands. Her lips moved but she didn't say a thing her eyes shut loosely.

Being quiet Jack shifted himself and sat up erect staring down at the half-conscious woman. His sweating fingers trailed over her face down her lips, over the collarbone and in the nook between her breasts. Bonnie whimpered and her eyes flashed open; "Jack…!" she yelled breathlessly and he smiled taking in her heated scent in the corner of her wet neck while his fingertips continued moving down south. "Don't worry!" his squeaky voice trickled down her spine and the tender touches he proceeded on with caused her to arch into him.

At that time he felt his own body over heat and his thoughts were running empty. "Damnit!" he nearly fell over onto the floor with his hands cupped over his groin. The pain had come back after a sudden erection and he wondered how it would feel if he went further with this.

He cursed a few more times before the pain passed and he returned back to the almost limp woman beneath him. His fingers still lay there across her clothed breasts popping each button from that white blouse that hid her assets and the other hand gently caressed her cheek calming her. "You are very beautiful Miss." He told her even if she wasn't conscious enough to have heard; he couldn't help it she was truly beautiful and he's never seen any other woman her age look so young and lovely.

Crickets chirped quietly in the background as the lantern in his cabin started to flicker over and over. Jack ignored it and pulled the blonde's vest free as well as the blouse dropping them into a new pile on the floor along with his boots. Her arms were still above her head and her breathing was soft while his eyes gazed upon what she had to offer. His fingers finally pulled down her undergarment from the top and watched in awe when her breasts bounced free. Her top torso was covered in milky freckles and even her breasts.

Bonnie let out a little noise but didn't open her eyes once. She had a nice tan to her skin and even her face now that he wonders and he places the palms of his hands back onto her tender skin very slowly and carefully onto her belly and pushed harmlessly.

Her muscles tensed and he had noticed just how well toned and built this woman was. Jack swallowed sitting up weightlessly on top of her moving his hands shaking and all toward her breasts where he molded his hands around and gripped. He too hadn't said a word only heavy breathing as the heat grew more intense. He felt her skin tingle beneath the touch and her eyes finally opened but weakly.

"Jack." She said in a drunken babble before he looked down and kissed the one side of her lips where he had cut her in their little fight hours ago. His hands didn't leave but squeezed tighter when his lips fully moved onto hers and pierced them with an eager tongue.

He smiled into the kiss and tasted the alcohol on her own tongue removing his hands and putting them on her two reddened cheeks. He chuckled half-heartedly and moved away from the kiss down to her chin where he nipped and moved even further. Once he reached her neck he noticed those bruises from that disgusting man back in Thieves landing that happened only hours ago and he kissed them carefully while his hands remained enclosed over her cheeks.

Bonnie yet again let out another noise putting a hand over the back of his head brushing his hair. He looked up at her with full eyes and smiled. She looked down at him with the same smile.

"Howdy."

**::**

**E/N: Oh…kay don't ask about the ending but I feel like this needs to have a third part cause I just can't get enough of them for some reason hope you readers liked it! TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3: Final

**A/N: Well here is the final part to my Jack/Bonnie story…hope it excites all you readers; there are several emotions in this story that will have you loving it…well maybe not…I don't know just read!**

**A true friend**

**::**

Bonnie's eyes were stuck on Jack as his lips moved onward slipping snakingly between the space of her breasts and finally coming to a stop in the dip in her belly. "Jack I can't do this!" the hand that fingered his hair left and she held her face in frustration and guilt. Jack looked up at her with his hands at her hips thinking about what she had said.

"I feel so ashamed of myself…I feel disgustin'!" even if she was overly inebriated she was still able to make a little bit of sense enough for Jack to understand.

Jack went still against her kissing her belly once more. "Don't say that again Bonnie!" he forced her hands away from her face that was covered in warm tears and laid them at her sides. "You are not disgustin' and you shouldn't have nothin' to be ashamed of!" he lay on his side facing her wiping those many tears away as best he could but Bonnie smacked his hand away and attempted to lift her drunken legs out of bed so she could retrieve her lost blouse and vest.

"I can't do this!" she sat up hunched over into her lap trying to hide her nakedness from him. Jack rustled on the mattress disrupting a few rusted squeaks here and there and went to grab her arm. He pulled her back with a tug but that ended up in her slapping him.

She was drunk and it was still showing or maybe she just didn't want to be messed with at this point. Ignoring the burning across his face Jack had grabbed both of her arms this time and pulled her into the bed. "Jack stop it!" she cried aloud almost loud and strong enough to wake the sleeping civilians outside the little cabin.

Jack pressed a finger to her lips peeking out the window. "Hey stop I'm not goin' to do anythin'!" he removed his finger holding down securely to the both of her bare shoulders. Just that little rumble with Bonnie Jack had worked up another sweat and he didn't like it.

Bonnie wiggled beneath him but he managed to keep her steady. "Ms. Macfarlane please don't go…" he pressed her down harder into the mattress making a few more rusted springs pop out of their still state against her very back. Jack then gave her this look, this strange look that made her stomach turn and her eyes water. He looked very upset and it was upsetting her. She stopped her wiggling all together and laid still. "I'm sorry but I never had a woman that wanted to stay and when you first kissed me I thought you would be that one woman that won't ever leave me." His voice was upsetting and nerve-wracking chilling Bonnie to the bone.

She didn't have anything to say; but who wouldn't want to stay with this gorgeous boy especially if he was this charming and sweet and don't forget young.

Bonnie's mind was a mix of unknown thoughts; thoughts that she has never even thought about before until this stupid drunken state that she was in. "For some reason I don't believe you…" Bonnie eyed him suspiciously feeling her stomach turn again like she had said something bad but the pain subsided and the air around them was silent.

Jack let her go out of the blue and sat on the edge of the bed. The truth was that he's only been with one woman and her name was Lydia; she was a whore up in Thieves' landing and the spark between them had lasted about 30 minutes or less. He was drunk and lonely and she was there with a twinkle in her eye and he couldn't even remember how old she was but he has done something he's not very proud of and that was hitting the whore a few times.

He had his father's blood running through his veins and by the time he's 25 he would've killed at least 100 men.

He felt his eyes burn and wiped the wetness away before it showed. "You ain't gotta' believe me Miss…I just wanted someone to stay by me I'm a stupid lonely fool lookin' for somethin' that I ain't ever goin' to get." He stared blankly at the supply boxes against the wall on the opposite side of the room hoping that he would get distracted enough to forget what he was thinking.

Bonnie moved around on the bed and Jack could feel it shake. "Jack you ain't no stupid lonely fool." She embraced him from the backside with her velvet arms around his waist wrapped tightly and the front of her legs spaced out around him coming into his view. The contact sent him into a spiraling fight against his own emotions. He couldn't win and he knew he wouldn't win. The boy smiled at her intimate choice of words and let one of his hands drop down and hit her bare foot.

**.**

By the time the crickets and the coyotes howled again Jack and Bonnie had remained in the same position as moments ago. Her hands had lowered themselves until they rested across his lap playing a little game of hide and go seek up and over his thighs. It tickled to the touch even against his clothed skin and he turned to face her meeting her lips with his stare. Neither of them said a word Jack watching Bonnie sit there with her back against the wall waiting for him to come over.

Jack felt a rush of intense heat flood over him and he knew he had to get these clothes off of him if he wanted to live. But getting the rest of her clothes off was what he aimed for.

He lay her down upon the mattress again as he pressed his lips against hers hoping to distract her from the hands that flew south tugging at her cream colored belt. He tugged constantly and it was a complete bother that grabbed her attention like that.

She watched him sit up and try to unbuckle it but it wasn't working and he became flustered. Bonnie laughed and touched his hands. "Don't you know that it's rude to give the man a full view before the woman gets a little peek?" his brows went up in a hurry but he didn't quite get it. The first woman he was with wasn't very sweet and soft spoken; she wanted it now just like he did and they stripped each other naked before either of them had a free look at what they were getting and so instead of enjoying each other intimately and enjoying themselves like madmen they stripped, fucked and then forgotten.

She wasn't even good or even worth all that money but he was stupid and drunk. Bonnie waited for him to begin but he didn't even move. She rolled her eyes and reached her hands out to him pulling his jacket free from his shoulders and he later did the rest. That cream colored jacket fit him pretty good and it looked nice on him; after dropping that somewhat heavy jacket to the floor on top of their boots he began on the red handkerchief at his throat. He dropped that as well and finally started at the buttons on his white undershirt with a bit of help from Bonnie.

She snuck her body from underneath Jack got on to her knees and ripped the entire shirt open listening to the buttons ricochet off of the boxes and on to the floor. Well that shirt was ruined unless he spent the time and money to take it to a Tailor which he wouldn't and he looked at Bonnie with a careless smile.

He stared down at himself and then back at the woman before him. He was on his knees also and she crawled toward him until the warmth of her palms hit his middle. Her eyes were looking up on marvelous textures and bumps and ridges that she never imagined such a boy his age would have; nothing close yet to what his father had possessed but he was getting there and he had a nice shade of dark hair already started.

She wanted to move her hands around but doing just that would make her jump back. She hadn't touched any man like this before and the little hairs tickled the palms of her hands as they roamed his torso with careful ease. Jack gazed at her and he could still taste the scotch on his breath but he stayed sober enough to pay attention. Letting her still roam freely Jack pulled the remaining shirt from his arms and tossed it. "I know it's not much but it's all I have." He took her hands and moved them around for her. He had never experienced this before; not a woman's touch like this one and then the burning sensation deep in his groin returned after hours of thinking that it was gone.

He clenched his jaw behind closed lips and thought up something to keep his mind off of this whole situation but how could he when he was getting all the attention he could ever ask for.

Bonnie really hadn't noticed and melted against him for a kiss. He felt her warm creamy breasts crush against him and nearly lost it but cried out in pain instead. "Fuck!" his lips parted ways with hers and he aimed down toward his groin and then Bonnie knew what was up.

She put a hand over her mouth and smiled. "I'm sorry I truly am." She looked down at it with him and removed her hand weakly. Jack's face turned tomato red and he knew right there what she was thinking. "Here…a single drunken hand of hers drew closer and had soon rested over top of the painful bulge. How embarrassing he thought saying over and over again. "Bo-Bonnie!" he called her name just like he would his own mother and jerked up trying to get her hand away.

She looked up at him and pulled away. "No it's okay I'm just a bit jumpy that's all." He looked down at her hand lying face down on the mattress and grabbed it. God was this how it was with his mother and father in bed every time or was it just like two slimy pigs slobbering all over the place or maybe worse.

Just thinking about his own parents screwing like that made him want to dive off the tallest cliff. Her hand ended up groping him through the pants feeling the roughness and bulginess of his member and it almost scared her in an excited kind of way. Jack stayed on his knees as her fingers dug deep and he bit his bottom lip afraid that he was going to cry out loud. "W-wait!" Jack stopped her again holding her hand and locking eyes. She swallowed and pulled her hand away.

Bonnie knew this wasn't right and it was very unethical to be sharing these intimate touches with a 19 year old boy.

Drunk or not Bonnie leaped from the bed a bit tipsy on her feet and grabbed her top tossing Jack his own pile of discarded clothes. "It's almost midnight Mr. Marston and I have to go." Her voice was very bubbly but also tired and frustrated. He saw that glimmer in her eyes and knew that she didn't want to leave but it was for the best.

Jack licked his trembling lips and got himself back on his feet. "No…" he forced his hands on her shoulders and yanked her close to him with his lips securely resided on her own.

Bonnie moved around a few times trying to break free but she was stuck; she didn't want to leave and Jack knew that. "Come on now don't worry so much about this." He pulled away with a pleasing smile.

.

Bonnie had gotten the young man's pants down as soon as hers were gone. The skin on skin contact was unspeakable and the heat between the two grew so strong they had both gone spiraling.

Her fingers pierced his sticky tense flesh at his waist while her trembling legs locked cautiously around with her ankles crossed and the heels of her feet resting in the warm skin of his butt. This was scary to finally realize; to finally have someone that she could share this desire with.

It was so unreal. They both shared a moment together of magical kisses and devious smiles and touches before. His arms resided at each sides of her little frame and with a tiny bob of her head in agreement he urged his hips forward and that was that. Her body moved with the forward thrust given to her and her eyes stayed open and more aware lost in the ceiling.

Jack's breath hitched and sped to a perfect pace as he thrust a second time fully understanding that Ms. Macfarlane has never experienced this before; after enabling his ability to pick up speed asking the lovely woman beneath him she dug those nails of hers deep and her legs tightened around his waist when his hips moved a bit faster and their breathing and little noises grew stronger. Jack let his head fall into the corner of her neck kissing the delicate skin there listening to her breathe and cry out with the pain of her dagger like nails damage his flesh.

She moved her shaking hands away from his waist and slowly inched upwards until her hands were meeting with the back of his skull again playing with his hair to ease the sudden pain. But it was funny as he went deeper to realize that she wasn't a pure one; she had lost her virginity to someone and it surely wasn't him.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks and mixing with the hot sweat building from their bodies. Jack was too stuck in the moment to notice. "S…stop!" Bonnie managed to whisper her eyes closed and her fingers limp. Jack finally stopped and looked down at her his arms holding him up. "I thought you were—he stopped there breathing hard and Bonnie finished. "No I'm no virgin…I was just a young girl when I lost it to a good friend of mine Jack." She babbled out words after words and now it was glued to him pulling at his heart strings.

Calming his breathing down he continued to look at her with worry in his eyes. "He raped you?" he spoke quietly but seriously that she didn't know how to tell him.

Bonnie shook her head over and over. "No he didn't I wanted to but now that I look back on it, I remembered bein' hurt and afraid for a long time." Jack never would've thought of Bonnie Macfarlane a sweet rancher losing the last of her childhood to a friend.

Jack crawled off of her lying flat on his belly beside her playing with her hair. "Why were you afraid?" he gazed at the golden feathery locks of hair awaiting her answer. She wiped those dry tears away fast and smiled. "Maybe 'cause I thought my daddy would think bad of me if I told him." Their eyes met again and Jack kissed her nose.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Jack reclaimed his spot above her. He inched his body forward between her rattling thighs and gripping the mattress beneath them he pushed forward again moving faster.

Her eyes shut tight and her mouth opened to a crack as Jack smiled and moved those hands up and around her breasts squeezing. The woman's back arched so perfectly rubbing softly against his; her ribs and all tickling his very skin. After getting used to the feeling once again Bonnie moved with him and this time being somewhat rough.

He moved quick and bit her bottom lip with great strength breaking the fragile skin as she pulled on his hair. His lips formed around her shoulder then the second and soon he was low enough to lick her breasts while his devilish hands molded around her little rump pulling her closer to him with that one thrust. The bed began to creak more than ever and her nails racked with bloodied lips gasping for air. "Uh…" Jack breathed against her neck still caressing each of her baby soft ass cheeks in his rough grasp finding it very hard to hold back.

The more power, and the more speed and force he put into those harsh movements the closer he came to letting go.

Bonnie was close as well her legs trembling and her chest heaving like a madman with fingernails clawing so dangerously at his wet skin. "Damnit!" he never stopped those hips and met face to face with the lovely lover of his lost in her blue eyes. He teased her lips with his own and let one hand wipe the drying blood away tugging on her hair.

Bonnie let out another wonderful cry and her legs tightened even more. "Oh Bonnie…you're ama-amazin'!" he gave her a half smile using his arms to lift himself up for more space to work with grabbing the mattress.

The rancher grunted something beautiful and arched again holding on tightly to the young man's arms that enclosed her. "Come on now!" he groaned deeply becoming a tad rough with those words of his moving like a mad boar into her pounding like no tomorrow while she was clinging onto him gasping for the air that was barely there. "I-I can't uh!" Bonnie was stuck on her words and instead became distracted by the obnoxious noise of the bed and his crude choice of words.

Sweat tickled her skin and there was still no stopping this man. It's been 20 maybe even more minutes since they've started and she was growing close.

She felt him deep and he was painful; solid and strong he was and there was no telling how John could've felt like in this situation. Those random thoughts flooded her mind and she cried again and again feeling his fingers dig into her hips and his teeth bite into her neck and his facial hair tickle her to the point of no return. There were a couple tears in her eyes as she rocked staring up at his quick changing expressions. He knew what he was doing and she was the lucky victim of it all.

**.**

Once their release hit and ended, his body came crashing down upon hers both moving heavy trying to regain their breath.

"Thank you Jack…" Bonnie stroked his dark matted locks his head fallen into her stomach with his hands at her sides tracing her ribs. She could feel his smile against her belly and smiled back. "I'm sorry if I was a bit um crude with my words…I just get so caught up in the moment that I sometimes I—Bonnie pulled a little on his hair to shush him.

"Don't worry 'bout that you were an amazin' lover Jack." She gazed up at the dark ceiling again resuming her delicate strokes until the two fell into a deep slumber for the remainder of the night.

**::**

**E/N: Hope you guys out there enjoyed it or at least liked it…don't know what I'm off to next maybe going to finish my John/Bonnie/Abraham story or make a whole new one I just don't know see ya next time!**


End file.
